Raw trout
Raw trout are fish that can be caught with a Fishing level of 20, granting 50 Fishing experience per catch. It can be cooked into trout with a Cooking level of 15. Players will stop burning trout at level 49 if using a range, or 50 if using a fire. Successfully cooking a raw trout gives 70 Cooking experience. Raw trout are caught through fly fishing, which requires a fly fishing rod and feathers. This method can also net salmon at the appropriate fishing level. The fish are caught with the lure option at Lure/Bait fishing spots found in rivers. When fly fishing, the ratio of trout caught to salmon caught is approximately 58% trout and 42% salmon. Fly fishing trout and salmon is a very common way for players to attain a Fishing level of 99. They are also commonly bought to train cooking quickly and to make money. It is easy to buy raw trout and sell cooked trout, yielding a fairly good profit. However, there are better foods to train cooking with at higher levels. Fishing locations There are 10 fishing locations at which trout can be caught: *Barbarian Village: On the east side of the village is the River Lum. In the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. The spots are grouped into two areas, one south near the bridge and another in the small peninsula north of that. There will always be two fishing spots available spread between these two areas. Several trees grow a bit off to the side of this location. *Lumbridge: In the centre of Lumbridge is the River Lum. On the eastern side of the river (opposite side from the castle) are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. Like the Barbarian village spot, the fishing locations are grouped into two areas. On the other side of the river is the shop so players can go and sell fish there. The nearest bank is located at the top of Lumbridge Castle for free players, or in the Lumbridge Castle basement for members. Dead trees are very common in this area for making fires, however the Lumbridge cooking range can be used, which decreases the burn chance by 10%. *Shilo Village: Requires Shilo Village. This is the most popular place to fly fish, because it is the closest to a bank and there is a fishing shop right in town. The downside is that the fishing spots, although close to a bank, are far apart from each other. *Between Seers' Village & Sinclair Mansion: This spot is fairly close to a bank. *Tree Gnome Stronghold: Located in the south-western corner of the stronghold near Brimstail's cave and the Terrorbird pen, this area is close to a bank. *East Ardougne: Just north of town is a peaceful knoll in the shade of a willow tree with two fishing spots. There is a bank located just across the river. It is a short walk if you have an agility of 33 and can use the log shortcut. *Observatory: Not too far north of Castle Wars, this spot is far enough from a bank to be less than optimal. *Isafdar: Requires Regicide. The only bank that is remotely close requires passing through a number of traps that can easily heavily damage players. As such, fishing here is inadvisable. *River west of Fishing Guild: This spot is not near a bank, but there is a wandering merchant, Rasolo, just north of the area who will buy players' fish. This experience is FASTER than that provided by Shilo Village, but players cannot bank their fish, although the gold from the fish that is sold cancels out the cost of feathers. This is the recommended area to fly fish if players are solely interested in experience. *Fisher Realm: Requires Holy Grail quest. There is no bank nearby. Trivia *Previously, the High Level Alchemy value of raw trout was 12. This was changed to 6 in an update on 20 September 2018. Category:Fish